Cigars and Gunpowder
by ArchNecromancer
Summary: AU, T plus, :Rating may change to M for Language and Violence: The war had been lost. Most of Millennium had been destroyed. Peace was reigning again, or was it? The Falcon readies it's talons, The Bishop ensnares her prey, and all the while, the players dance to their tune. What secrets do a bloodline hold? The chessboard is prepared. All that remains, is checkmate. [No Pairing]
1. Arcane Summons

**A/N:** _Welp, I was finally convinced to write a Hellsing Fic by you, the readers. That being said, I won't be the only one writing this story. Please welcome __**Lord Creator**__ as the co-Author and __**catsvrsdogscatswin**__ As our Beta. This story will be __**AU**__ and OC focused, I have no idea on the pairings, but we'll see in the future._

**_That being said:_**_** We do not Own Hellsing,**__ We __**do**__ however own the OC's respectively. Please, leave a review and enjoy!_

_"Arcana" and the Avértas are owned by Archnecromancer, Richard is owned by Lord Creator._

_**Story Style:** 2nd and 3rd Person_

* * *

**X-Unknown POV-X**

He shifted in the leather seat. This was uncomfortable, no matter how much he figited. The wait was killing him with boredom, and he really didn't want to be here anyway. After all, They were the ones who had called the meeting. And yet...those bastards. They hadn't even shown up. "I'm starting to think this is some kind of trap..." The voice grumbled irritably as he once again switched his position. Heavy steel-toed boots thumped onto the dark mahogany table as he leaned back into the plush leather. His hands stuck into his leather pants pockets for a moment, fishing around for the pack of American Spirits he kept on hand. "Hush, Arcana. The weathers getting bad outside. I'm sure it's deterring them." Came the cold, almost mechanical voice sitting a few chairs down. The metal chain on his right hip clacked against the seat, as the scraping of a flint wheel was heard before a flare of fire bloomed, casting long shadows into the dark room and exposing his face.

Black, shaggy hair hung over his face hiding his eyes. It was cropped short at the front while the back was a long ponytail hanging down to his shoulder blades. His skin was slightly tan, and his features didn't give his gender away either. Red, fingerless gloves with silver rings glinted on his hands as he brought the lighter up to the white tip of the cigarette. The faint hiss and inhale of breath cut through the silence, before the zippo clicked shut, eradicating the glowing light, replacing it with the faint ember coal of the tip which flared briefly before dulling as he exhaled. Long tendrils of smoke escaped his lips. "Even if that's the case, Libara, I would have at least expected for Hellsing to have shown up before us." Arcana pointed out lightly as he tucked the butt of the cig between his fingers, his boots making a heavy thump on the floor as he scooted the chair back and stood.

Taking a second, he cinched the black studded belt on his waist a bit tighter, before making sure the dark red dress-shirt was well tucked in, and the black butlers vest was in place. His fingers digging in the vest pocket for a moment, only to pull out a simple gold pocket watch he then flipped open. "It's been two hours since we've arrived...I'm going for a walk." He grumbled as he closed the lid and slipped the watch back into his pocket, flicking his ponytail over his shoulder as he walked around the long, rectangular table to the wooden meeting room doors.

"Now wait just a minute! I'm sure they'll be here any- Hey! are you even listening to me? Get back here! Arcanaaa!" He didn't even spare a glance to the other man, even as he heard his hands slam down on the table. His form cloaked in shadow, even as lightning flickered through the windows to light up the room. He simply gave a wave of his hand and kicked the doors closed behind him, pausing to glance into the shadows of the hallway. The lights had been out for the last forty minutes or so, since the storm began. Arcana paused as a loud crash of thunder overhead seemed to shake the whole building. It wasn't much. A small private manor that acted as neutral ground for organizations to meet at. A private art gallery owned by the Knights of the Round Table. It hadn't been too hard to find, but it was a bit out of the way of the town of London. They'd gotten inside just as the rain had decided to come down in a torrential downpour. He still thought it was a damn trap.

"Bloody religious freaks..." He muttered as he placed the cigarette back in his mouth, letting it hang from his lips as he shoved his hands into his pockets. His booted feet made heavy thumps on the carpet as he walked with no particular purpose down the right wing, towards the entrance hall. The red carpet did little to muffle his steps- just as he intended- as his eyes glanced around, looking out into the darkened, stormy sky and ignoring the many paintings on the wall, or objects in glass cases. About halfway down the hall he stopped, turning to gaze outside at the storm, watching as trees shuddered under the onslaught of rain and wind. It was a bad night, to say the least.

He still remembered what summoned them here. The events of only a few short months ago. England had recovered in no time, of course, with Hellsing and Iscariot helping to clean up the mess. Though, even that wasn't enough. Many FREAKs and Vampires still roamed the streets, making it hazardous for normal humans to walk about, save for during the day. Both organizations were hard pressed to clean up the mess left by Millennium. Originally, Avértas didn't plan to get involved. But after seeing the sheer mass of chaos that had erupted, they had no other choice. Avértas made it a point to lay low and stay out of the affairs of the "otherworld", save for doing what the group had been formed to do those many years ago: find and protect the Holy Artifacts. But then came Millennium. Their goal changed after that. Now they made it a point to eradicate any of the the cursed hellspawn, in any way they could. Starting with what remained of those deplorable Nazi's, and their ridiculous vampire army.

They had made it a point to stay under the radar, and a secret from the two largest vampire hunting organizations in England: Hellsing and Iscariot. But that had backfired...It had backfired the moment he had attacked both Alexander Anderson and Alucard, the aces of the two powerful organizations. Anderson had been about to use the "The Nail of Helena" Artifact . He had been sent to stop it. During the fighting, the Nail was presumed lost during the chaos that ensued, as he struggled to fend off both men until his backup had arrived to give him some cover.

He could see why the two were called Aces. "Night Walker" and "Monster of God" Both were fitting titles. But then, they had also learned of his title. "Blood Harbinger". None of them had walked away unscathed.

Arcana exhaled again as he felt his lips pulling upwards into that same, sadistic smirk that had earned him his title. He could remember that battle well...

**x-Flashback-x**

_No rain fell, though the skies were dark and clouded from ash and smoke. He could feel the scorched ground under his boots as he calmly walked through the wreckage of Millenniums final plan. The heat roaring from spent fire and coal was nearly suffocating. Earlier the town of London had looked like a visage of hell itself, and it's humans had become it's lost, demonic souls, groping for salvation, within its fiery pits. His boot met the rotting remains of an unfortunate mortals corpse, burned and seared by flame. The skull gave way before his weight as he continued his path. London was in ruins. Beyond ruins. It looked like a ghost town, and smelled far worse. This was precisely why Avertas had sent him out less then an hour into the attack. They knew this was coming, and they knew, due to Intel, that this would be their only chance to grab the Nail of Helena. That cursed artifact that spawned a monster far worse then any demon of hell, in his opinion._

_Arcana squared his shoulders as he pushed off the ground, darting around the grabbing hands of the blind, unfortunate souls that made up the vampire Dracula. His gaze was focused up ahead, centered on the two figures, surrounded by Iscariot's. This one would be tricky. Any of the monsters undead soldiers that got close enough, soon found their bodies being sliced in half with a flick of his hands. He didn't have time to deal with them. Not with the artifact so close._

_The two men, Alucard, and Alexander Anderson as they were called, began their fight. Cursing under his breath, Arcana dodged a swipe by a long spear, jumping away last second to land on the head of one of the ghoulish haunts that came from the count in question. He didn't linger, using the undead visage to launch himself towards the fighting, only sparing a glance for the surviving Iscariot members, who hadn't decided to blow themselves up after being surrounded. Not that he could blame them for taking their lives in such a cowardly fashion. Mortals were a fragile bunch in the end. But that, was what made their mortality, all the more precious. Somehow, Arcana had the feeling most of Iscariot didn't share this view._

_His fingers flexed as glints of blue light swirled around his body, in the shocks of wind that occurred from the fighting ahead. His body flipped in the air as his hand shot out to the left, sending these faint tendrils- Mico-filament wires, to wrap around a nearby chunk of destroyed building, pulling himself up quickly to escape notice as the wires snapped taught. He flexed his fingers as his feet met the side of the broken concrete. His eyes glanced down at the blows the two were exchanging, but he couldn't make out the words. Normally, Arcana would let the two duke it out. But he was afraid he didn't have that much time. __**"Damn..."**__ He spat as he curled his fingers tightly, waiting until the two were close enough. __**'Just a little more...there!' **__He hissed as he pushed off the building harshly, twisting his wrist as the wires sliced through the stone slab, causing it to fall between the two fighting bodies. "Wha?!" "Insolent Wretch!" Came the cries as the two Aces of Hellsing and Iscariot darted backwards from the falling rubble, which crashed to the ground with a deafening crack moments later. Arcana twisted his body as he fell, turning upside down in the air for a moment, only to land on his palms before pushing off the concrete slab to flip to his feet on solid ground._

_He didn't have long to regain his composure, as soon as his feet touched the ground he was pushing backwards as a white gloved fist connected to a very pissed off, black haired vampire collided with the ground. __**"Whoa whoa! Hold it!" **__He taunted as he turned on his heel, spreading his hands out from his body to grab the set of bayonets thrown at him. His wires gave a metallic twinge as he yanked his right hand down towards his feet, causing the metal to shatter as he leapt away again. __**"Calm down! I'm not here to fight you Vampire! Though I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to put you in a bloody grave..." **__Arcana muttered the last to himself, but knew the vampire had heard him, due to the growl of mocking arrogance that issued from his throat. They were fast. Arcana had to give them props for that much. "You dare interrupt a fight between us? Why should I allow you to live, mortal?" Alucard. The sarcastic and indignant tone gave him away, as Arcana's eyes turned to study the man. He was standing, his red coat ripped in several places but otherwise intact. His guns, both white and black, were pointed at him, and Arcana knew very well that Alucard was seconds away from pulling the trigger. Arcana only thanked his family for the extensive training they had put him through as a child._

_**"First, I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to take back something that giant beast of a man has on his person. After that, you two can go back to killing each other and pretend I don't even exist."**__ The sarcastic, scolding tone, accented by a mocking scowl that told Alucard exactly what this boy thought of him, was probably not the best way to approach the situation. Anderson was scrutinizing him. Arcana could feel the daggers being bored into his back without even turning around. Tilting his head to the side, he flexed his fingers slightly as he studied the Judas Priest. __**"I'm here for the Nail of Helena. Hand it over, Iscariot."**_

* * *

**A/N**: There ends the first chapter! I figured a good cliffhanger would keep you coming back for more. Just what is Avértas? Who is Arcana? And what do they want with the Holy Artifacts? Those are answers you'll have to stick around to find out!

Please be aware there is more then one writer involved with this story, we would appreciate your reviews and opinions on what you think so far, We will try to get out as many chapters as quickly as we can.

_Please rate & review to keep this story going! Thanks for reading :3_


	2. The Bishop And the Falcon

**A/N:** _Hello lovelies! Welcome to chapter Two! We hope you enjoyed the story so far. things are about to get a little interesting this chapter! There is still no main pairing however there will be a Seras X Pip pairing in this story. This chapter, you'll get to find out some interesting things. I apologize before hand for my horrid lack of fighting experience when writing. Try to bear with me._

**Special thanks to:**_ **catsvrsdogscatswin** For being our Beta, and** Lord Creator** for being a co-author in this story and helping with the plot._

**_Disclaimer: __We do not own Hellsing_**_, We_**_ do_**_ however own the OC's_

**_ArchNecromancer owns Arcana and Avértas, Lord Creator owns Richard._**

_**Story Style:**__ 2nd person & 3rd Person_

* * *

**x-Flashback Arcana's POV-x**

**_"I dun' know what yer bloody on about, heathen. But ya'll not be gettin away from me. Now be a good laddy, and say goodnight!"_**

_I hardly flinched at Anderson's roar of rage as he launched himself towards me, multiple bayonets clutched in his hands while he ran full speed. My fingers twitched as I flicked them down towards the ground. For a moment, I marveled at how flawlessly smooth my wires were as they burst out around my body like a flower in bloom, before the concrete under my feet exploded into a wall of debris. I leapt to the side easily, pushing off the ground with my feet as I closed my hands and pulled my arms apart. Flexing my fingers, I began to run, my feet making heavy sounds on the concrete as I met Anderson head on. A net of clear blue clutched between my open hands as wires met bayonets. I gave a surprised grunt as Anderson put his full weight behind his attack.I was much smaller than him in height and build, but what I lacked in body, I more than made up for with reflexive traps and counter attacks. Something this gigantic fool should have seen coming._

_I smirked slowly as Anderson growled in frustration, and his green eyes locked on my face as he gritted his teeth in anger. "What are you smiling at, ya bloody heathen?!" He roared. I had to try so hard not to laugh. I paused to wink at him before I threw my body to the left into a roll, the heavy crash of his bayonets sounding behind me as I pushed off the ground roughly and ran in a wide arc around him. My hands moved in seemingly random patterns as I flicked my wrists towards the Judas Priest and jerked them back. Blue light flashed wildly across my vision as my wires danced with abandon, ripping up the ground under the priest's feet as he cursed wildly and moved to dodge my attacks. I didn't even realize the damage I was doing to the area around me as I advanced. My fingers flicked and wrists twisted as I walked forward steadily, before turning into a run. Sadly I had forgotten about one important factor during all of this: Alucard._

_Curse me and my over attention to the target. A sharp pain seared into my shoulder as I caught the sounds of echoing gunshots. My feet found the ground for a moment before I was quickly leaping backwards, trying to dodge as many of those damned bullets as I could. My hand clutched the top of my right shoulder tightly as my right hand flicked and twitched, causing my wires to lash out at the bullets that got too close to me. I couldn't afford to get hit like that again. He was a monster. I was human. An enhanced human, to be fair, but a human none the less. Aside from the training I'd had since childhood and the enhancements to make my body more durable, I was just a mortal compared to these two. "You expect me to let you live after you interrupt a fight between me and my mortal enemy? How asinine. I'll kill you for your insolence!" He spat between bared fangs. The look in his crimson eyes almost made me shiver. This was a vampire who couldn't be underestimated._

_My hand let go of my shoulder slowly as he stopped shooting. We stood at a stalemate. Anderson, on one side, having dodged his own hail of bullets from the black gun Jackal, and myself, on the other side, having dodged or sliced up most of the bullets from the silver gun, Casull, that had been targeting me. Alucard paused as I turned my head to glare evilly at him, my silver-blue eyes glinting with malice as my short, shaggy bangs framed my face."Walter...?" He questioned. I didn't wait to give him a response. My feet pushed off the ground with a slap as I jumped into the air, my arms thrown out as I gripped the wires in my hands. True to his vampire abilities, Alucard leapt away as I jerked my right hand towards my body. I felt my wires catch then give as they pulled away, slicing through several of the stone slabs and causing them to break apart where he had been standing moments before. Anderson, was not so lucky, as I landed. The wires in my left hand twitched, as I gripped them tightly and turned my body quickly. I could feel them bite into his arm as I drug him over my body, followed by the sickening ripping sound of flesh, before I was stepping back, my right hand flicking every which way to cut down the hail of bullets sent in my direction. I didn't have time to talk, much less worry about the Artifact, between the onslaught._

_"Who are you? Give me the name of the mortal human I am about to lay to rest!" Alucard spat at me, his voice edging on hysterical abandon. I inwardly rolled my eyes, I didn't have time for this, as the insane vampire wasn't my target. Pushing off to the side I ran towards Anderson again, bringing my hands up to my mouth as I pulled them apart, stretching the thin wires between them, some held between my teeth, as I bit back a hiss of pain. Several bullets had grazed my side and back, but that wasn't my concern. No, my concern was the large wooden block Anderson had pulled out of his coat. "You must not!" My eyes widened as I yelled unbidden, skidding to a halt as I threw my hands out sharply. Tugging my arms down to the left, I heard him curse as the wooden box containing the nail flew airborne, before a resounding crack echoed, and the box was blown out of my wires grip and landed somewhere in the distance._

_I felt a searing pain in my thigh and side as bullet and bayonet pierced my body. My breath caught. I could feel the sickening trickle of blood dancing over my skin, but my thought process shut off, and I went for the kill. That was the second time that damned vampire had shot me. He'd pay for that. I roughly ripped the bayonet from my leg and tossed it to the ground as I readjusted my pose, calmly walking towards the manically laughing Nosferatu. Anderson was cursing as he gripped his, mostly ripped off arm, between his teeth. I clapped my hands together and pulled them apart again, Wires dripped down between my fingers as I spread my hands before billowing up behind me seemingly with a mind of their own. Anderon charged recklessly as Alucard hefted his pistols and began shooting, leaping this way and that in a flurry of crimson as my feet worked out a rhythm on the ground. I was seriously glad that my wires gave me freedom of movement to twirl and twist away from the onslaught of bayonets and bullets that came towards me, almost like a dancer moving over a bloody battlefield. But then, we were all dancers in this symphony of war. _

_Anderson charged at me, as I flicked my hands out in seemingly arcane patterns. The ground around me exploded in a rain of ash, concrete dust, and fallen rock as I jerked my wires up from their doormat state. Alucard cursed as I twisted my hand to wrap my wires around the bayonet thrown at me, swinging my body around to sent it hurling through the vampires leg, only to be knocked back several feet by a hard fist to my mouth. My fingers gripped the ground, slowing my sliding fall as I slowly got up, running the back of my knuckles over the blood dripping from my mouth. One thing I couldn't argue about, was the fact that Anderson was a towering giant of muscle, and his fists packed a punch. But like me, he had to deal with Alucards rampant barrage of attacks, so we couldn't focus on just each other. I pushed off the ground and straight into a run, before tucking my body in and kicking my left leg outwards, skidding along the ground as I snapped my wires outward to fend off the bullets sent my way, and grab onto the Jackal. Several more pierced my side as I gasped, a sound echoed by Alucard, as I slid between his legs, taking his gun with me, and most of his hand as i yanked the wires crosswise, to cut through his flesh. As i turned over onto my stomach, I heard the sickening thump of bayonets meeting a wall of flesh as Alucard found himself impaled by a barrage of the cursed silver, clearly meant for both him and me. I didn't pause as I pulled the trigger, ripping several holes through the vampire.  
_

_I hated guns, but I didn't have anything silver that could actually help me in this fight. He seemed to serve it's purpose as I tossed the thing away and pushed myself off the ground and back into a run. I could hear Alucards growls of enjoyment and pain. I knew I didn't stand a chance along against him, not at my current strength. I spared him a glimpse, a mistake on my part, to see his shoulder and flesh reforming via his shadows where the Jackal had pierced through him. The action ended up giving me a bayonet to the stomach followed by a fist that punched it clean through, causing blood to spurt out of my mouth. It only served to make me all the more enraged as my back slammed against a slab of concrete, causing the wind to get knocked out of me. I was out matched. I forced my eyes open, no matter how badly they wanted to close as I struggled to my feet, my hands twitching as I doubled over before shooting my left hand out. My fingers flexed wildly as my limp wires sprang to live and dove after the Judas Priest. _

_I was pleased to see both he and the vampire having to dodge the wildly dancing weapon as I ripped up the ground around their feet, trying to ensnare them into my trap. I struggled to breathe through the pain in my gut, as my injuries seemed determined to drag me down. But no. I had been trained to fight until my last aching breath. I'd be damned if I didn't. I was pretty sure my right wrist was fractured due to the sharp pains that shot up my arm any time I tried to move the hand, so I was left on the defensive side. Black spots danced through my vision as I tried hard not to move any more then necessary, even as more bullets whizzed passed me, and into my net of shining blue. At least Anderson wasn't focused on me anymore, even if Alucard was. I bit my lip hard as another bullet slammed into my thigh in my attempt to move out of the way. It only served to cause the blackness to consume me further._

_The next few minutes were a blur, all I can remember is destroying most of the buildings around me as my wires closed around the vampires arm and leg, cutting them into many small pieces, and him laughing with enjoyment as they regrew. I remember one or two more bullets grazing my side as I deflected bayonets and proceeded to cut up anything that got in my way. I wanted to destroy that damned vampire and Judas Priest. I can remember the three of us going at it and cutting each other up for a little while, even as damaged and immobile as I was, before several canisters of purple colored smoke were thrown onto the scene, and my commanding officer, Rook was screaming in my ear that the mission was aborted and we were retreating. I can remember one of the knights tossing me over his shoulder and fleeing while I screamed and clawed at his back, trying to kill my quarry before I was knocked out from the jarring of my wounds, and blood loss._

_And I remember coming to in the medical bay at our base, with multiple sets of stitches around my arms and thigh, and a splint around my wrist. I remember being told my arm had almost been cut off and my back looked like a chessboard, and that my stomach looked like Swiss cheese. When I asked what happened, I only got scolded for getting myself into trouble, before being told the artifact hadn't been able to be recovered. I was told I was lucky not to have died, How close I had come to dying, and that I was too reckless, taking two Aces on by myself. I can remember laughing about that, it had been a good fight. Silver, while ineffective against humans, still hurt and stung like hell, and it was still a bullet or a cut that could kill. After that, things resumed as normal. We continued to do our daily duties, and tried to track down the Nail, set about helping to repair and cleanse London of the FREAKS, and then...We got an unusual letter from Iscariot and Hellsing telling us to meet them at some private gallery at 6pm sharp._

**x-End Flashback-x**

I exhaled softly as my hand lightly ran through my hair, scratching the back of my head faintly, as I watched the raindrops slam against the glass. Soon, I was startled out of my thoughts by a loud rumble of thunder. Exhaling slowly, I felt my jaws crack on a yawn as I turned on my heel and headed back towards the meeting room. The rain always made me sleepy. Something I could never figure out, even as a child. Mother always used to say I was born during a rainstorm, so water always had some power over me. She said it had always soothed me and calmed me, and I always thought it was a crock of crap. I pushed the wooden doors open and kicked them closed behind me, yet again, as I ghosted back into the room. Rook was reading that letter we received that had summoned us here. I didn't even bother to sit down. Instead, I headed for the darkest spot in the room, which was currently in a corner behind the Rook's chair. My feet crossed at the ankles as I leaned back and lit up another coffin nail. For some reason, I was on edge, and I had been on edge this whole time. This whole room felt like a trap to me. Like someone waiting to drive the last nail into my coffin lid and bury me alive. I couldn't keep my eyes from darting to every flickering shadow, nor could I keep my body from tensing at every little sound Rook made as he shuffled papers around in his hands.

* * *

**x-3rd p.o.v-x**

While the two members of the Avértas Organization were waiting in the conference room for the arrival of Iscariot and Hellsing, there was another presence on the scene. He had been there two hours ahead of Avértas, and now he gazed down into the room through the sun glass roof. He was outside still, cold, calculating eyes determined the threat level of the two Avértas members milling about inside. A bolt of lightning flashed, illuminating his shadow for only a moment, before he was gone. If one had looked up, they would have passed it off as a trick of the eyes.

**x-Richard von Falkenhorst's POV-x**

_'Mein Gott...'_ I thought to myself._ 'I hate this country...Or at the very least the weather here. Such a misery to be put through. Why Der Fuhrer wanted to invade, I will never know.'_

It had been a strange past few months, to say the least. Ever since the battle of London had failed, and The Major had died at the hands of Hellsing, I had been living in hiding, even having to hide my proud and strong armband depicting my swastika. An action the Der Fuhrer would have said was cowardly...and he would have been right. The past few months had given me time to think about those glorious days, of the days back when the world had made sense.

But now, my mind was clear and focused on what I had to do. This meeting that would take place, was going to be one I would not miss. Iscariot, the organization of overzealous, yet somehow practical, Catholics that even I had once belonged to. Hellsing, the so called "Royal Order" of Protestant heathens, yet with far better results then Iscariot in terms of prowess, and then, there was Avértas. The relatively unknown group, who found itself suddenly thrust upon the center stage of our dark and unseen world of faith and monsters. They all thought Millennium was dead, destroyed, wiped out. Such arrogance. They had thought us gone once, and now they think so again? How naive could they be? Did they simply hope that we would be gone? That we were like boogeymen, only to be feared in stories? _'I think not.'_ I hissed quietly as I watched the two dogs milling about inside, unawares of my presence. I was the Last Officer of Millennium, the Last Officer of the Third Reich. I would remind them as to who they were dealing with, quite painfully, if needed.

As the rain began to fall down heavier then before, I moved to the shelter of the secret passageway that lead to the roof, and began to make my way back downstairs to a hidden annex off to the side of the meeting room. Ironic, that a member of the once most feared group in all of Europe, would now hide in a secret annex like a certain Jewish girl of world recognition, I laughed silently to myself at the mere thought. The annex had a window looking out over the compounds driveway, and I glimpsed a couple of cars pulling up. I instantly recognized the symbol of section XIII, as well as the two people who got out and ran to the shelter of the building immediately. The Archbishop Enrico Maxwell, it seemed, had graced us with his presence, and of course, his ace, father Alexander Anderson had come as well. I smiled fondly at seeing the burly man again, it had been a long time. He had always been the source of stability in Iscariot, and I valued my friendship with him in the days before I left Iscariot, to go back to my beloved Germany. It was good to see him still alive.

The second car pulled up soon after, allowing me to glimpse another familiar face, Walter C. Dornez, butler and retainer to the Hellsing Organization. I smiled again at the fond memories that overcame me, we had met twice before, though he did not know it. During the war he had assumed I was one of those filthy vampires and tried to kill me, but with no success. He had been a true challenge, and it was an honor to have fought the Angel of Death, back in the day of his prime. I managed to escape him, but not before he gave me a nasty scar on my chest, One I kept as a reminder to always mind my guard...a lesson that saved me again during the war, and once more after it. We had met a second time, just months before, but he did not recognize me then. I had kept myself hidden as I freed him from the Major's clutches, and saved him from becoming a vampire. It had been an honor, saving the life of a fellow warrior that I held much respect for, it was an honor to return the favor he had unknowingly granted me. Walter opened an umbrella, and quickly escorted Sir Integra into the building. Finally, the meeting could begin.

I had been about to turn from the window and continue my walk to the meeting room, when a flash of blood red caught my attention. I paused, to look out the window again, then my eyes landed on him. Alucard, the Night Walker. I laughed, it was nearly too good to be true, the one who had slaughtered my brethren in arms, followed by my fellow Millennium brothers, had appeared. It was nearly too good to be true. In a way, I had saved his life by killing that idiotic cat-boy, Schrodinger, I think his name was, before the Major's full plan could commence. I had saved him without meaning to, and hopefully, someday, I could correct that mistake. I looked forward to that day, as it would be one that even Der Fuhrer could smile on.

As I finally walked away from the window, and continued to go down the stairs to the hallways below, I smiled as the memories of the Battle of London came to the surface. It had truly been a great battle, one almost worthy of the Third Reich, the bloodshed had been plentiful, and the fact that The Major- that pathetic excuse of a machine-, had been put down, was priceless. My original mission, completed by a vampire, was an irony that even the Fuhrer would have loved to have witnessed.

I thought more about that battle, how after freeing Walter I had made my way back down into the streets, and killed my way to Alucard, only to see that the Bishop of Avértas had gotten there first. It had been, an interesting battle between the Judas Priest, the Night Walker, and the Bishop to say the least. But if the battle itself had been simply interesting, the prize that came after, was the answer to it's question of how it began. The Nail of Helena. I had recovered it from the chaos while Hellsing and Iscariot were busy fighting themselves, and the Bishop, after which I disappeared into the night, as easily as I had done in the past, leaving the Nail in Millennium's possession.

* * *

**x-Arcanas POV-x**

"Would you please stop tensing up, Arcana? It's wearing on my nerves." The Rook muttered as he looked through the documents laid out before him. I exhaled slowly as I took another calming drag of the tobacco. "Fine. But don't get your panties in a twist when we get attacked or something." I muttered around the orange filter in my mouth, closing my eyes. My ears picked up the movement of feet out in the hall, and the lessening sound of rain as the storm slowed outside. I could feel my mind numbing as the sounds soothed me, almost making me relax. "What are we going to do about the Nail?" I felt myself question quietly causing Libera to pause. "For now we assume it is a lost cause, until it shows up again. No doubt Iscariot will be wanting it back." I snorted in amusement. As if we would ever hand it over, even if we did have it. "_Secrets can turn, like a snake_" I whispered in Latin, turning to gaze out at the clearing storm from my hiding point.

"_We are the Knights Templar. We will destroy all that would harm His Majesty- our Lord, and all of earths people. For our Father in Heaven so decreed this to be our earthly task. Amen_." I paused and cast a glance at Libera- known as The Rook of Avértas, and my commanding officer-, as he recited part of our creed. It was strange, serving a group whose only purpose was to protect humanity, by taking and sealing away the Divine Artifacts so coveted by the human race. Most of them believed in some higher power, and served Avértas rather religiously, thinking it some kind of religious faction or calling that their God in Heaven had tasked to them. Others did it for the killing, or enjoyment of the hunt.

Then there were people like me. Those who hunted down the cursed objects of "Blessed" powered, if only because we knew the threat they posed to the world. We served, because we didn't have any other purpose. We served to protect those foolish enough to cast away their humanity without a second thought, in order to become a "Hand of God", as they so foolishly called it. We were the only thing that stood between humans, like Iscariot, and true monsters. At least, that was what we thought. Sure, vampires and FREAKs were monsters in their own right, but even those creatures paled in comparison to the monsters born from "Miracles". I was brought out of my thoughts by the door to the meeting room opening. My eyes glanced to Libera's formerly occupied seat, and my body tensed. "Don't worry, just headed to the bathroom. I'll return in a moment." He waved as he left the door open a crack. I could hear his retreating footsteps as he went to look for the restroom. My body slowly relaxed as I watched the cig ashes drop to the floor, and closed my eyes again. What seemed like hours ticked by, with nothing to do but stand there, bored out of my mind.

"Christ what a storm. If I'd known we'd be this late, I would have called ahead to reschedule. I see they've brought their own guards as well." My fingers flexed slightly as the door was pushed open, my whole body tense and quivering as I waited to pounce at the woman's voice. She sounded strong, commanding. "I'm afraid it couldn't be helped Sir. Shall I prepare some tea to chase away the chill?" "Yes Walter, it would be much appreciated." Walter, her butler. His voice sounded old and servile. I was so focused on the two just outside of the doors, I didn't see the vampire slide through the wall beside me. "Well, well. I didn't expect to see you here. Are you going to try and kill me again, hunter?" His dark, mocking voice almost made me jump and send my wires out to destroy the room. As it was, my body simply tensed, before I forced it to relax. "Shut up and take a seat vampire. I'm under direct orders not cut your damn head off." '_No matter how badly I would like to, if only to make you shut up_.' I could hear my teeth grinding as I growled lowly in my throat, leaning back against the wall with my arms crossed, as I sucked in another breath of sweet nicotine. He laughed at my expression as he ghosted into the room, taking off his red, wide brimmed hat and placing it on the table. "Master, I found a little mouse. Can I play with it?" I was pretty sure I was going to break my teeth if I ground them together any harder, and decided against responding to the comment as the head of Hellsing strode into the room.

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was not what, or who, I was expecting to be the head of Hellsing. I had been expecting a man. But as she entered the room, and the power finally flickered back to life inside the mansion, I could clearly see why she was the Master of Hellsing. Long blonde hair fell to the floor, a blue eye peered out from behind circular glasses, and an eye patch rested over her right eye. It seemed Millennium's attack took it's toll, even on her. Dark creamy skin offset by a dark green suit with a blue tie, black shoes, white gloves, she didn't seem like one who could control the vampire sitting inches away from me. But her commanding aura, the cigar hanging from her lips, told a far different story. This battle hardened woman before me, managed to earn my respect from the commanding presence she was surrounded by as she entered the room. When she caught sight of me, I almost lost my breath from the sheer force of her gaze. But I remained collected and calm as she paused to watch me, a dark brown overcoat hanging from her arm, while many war medals littered it's visage. I gave a slight bow of my head. "And who the hell are you?" She didn't move as she spoke, one hand rested on the back of her chair, she simply waited for an answer. Her voice was hard and cold, and I would have expected nothing less. "Please, sit. I'll Introduce myself once everyone has arrived." My voice held nothing but polite interest as I gave her another slight bow. After all, I was dressed like a butler, I should act the part. As I stood from my bow something changed in her face, confusion, before it smoothed back out, and I myself was surprised to see her smiling at me.

The vampire only chuckled. "I told you he looked like him." This caused me to blink and shift my attention over to Alucard, confusion and irritation clearly written on my face. He only smirked and stifled a laugh. "Although not as good at covering his emotions." He pointed out as he chuckled again at my scowl. My fingers twitched, I wanted so badly to rend this creature into thin little slices of meat. "He does bear a slight semblance to Walter. Tell me, whats your name, boy?" I exhaled slowly as I took another drag on my cigarette '_None of your damn business_.' That was something I wasn't going to tell anyone. She scowled at me as she finally sat down, she said something else, but I wasn't paying attention as my eyes closed and I crossed my arms again. I wanted this whole damn thing to be over with already. But it was looking like that wouldn't happen anytime soon. The second pair of footsteps approached much slower, and I could hear a very annoying voice echoing down the halls. "That cursed protestant sow just had to scheduled this meeting on the most treacherous day. I tell you Anderson she's a monster determined to kill me."

My brow twitched. Iscariot had arrived. A lower voice spoke, much calmer and quieter then the former, I couldn't make out what he said, but no doubt it was the paladin Anderson, the one I had fought alongside Alucard all those months ago. My scars twinged from the memory of that fight, reminding me of how close I had come to dying. They still hurt from time to time, especially my wrist. Smoke exhaled from my nose as I slowly raised my hand to my forehead, I was already getting a headache from the thought of how this meeting would go. Integra was watching me, as was the vampire, I could feel their eyes boring into my skull. I had been about to snap at them to stop staring, but I only had enough time to twist out of the way as a sharpened bayonet slammed into the wall where my head had been seconds prior. "I'll have none of that thank you! What part of 'Neutral Ground' didn't you get through your skull, you gigantic barbarian?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, and laced with seething anger. I could tell Alucard was staring at my hands which were flexing, looking at the many small wires laced around my fingers. My body was already in a half crouch, I was struggling not to retaliate. Libera would kill me if I broke the parley. "My mistake yah bloody heathen, my hand slipped. Next one's goin through yer skull." Anderson spat with a sadistic grin on his scarred face, making to throw another of the holy bayonets at me.

Before I could bite out another comment, a white gloved hand came down to land on Anderson's shoulder. "Anderson, Remain calm. We cannot afford to disgrace ourselves before such heretics." Maxwell spoke, his voice oddly calm yet, somehow mocking. I was glad to see I wasn't the only one who stiffened at the Bishop's comment, and I bit my tongue so hard I was sure I was tasting blood. Maxwell's purple hues coolly regarded me, as if looking at some kind of bug he'd crushed under his boot. It only made me want to cut up his rotten face all the more. The Bishop, Enrico Maxwell, was not suited to the title in my opinion. Slender, with the face of a snake, he looked more like a coward then a Bishop of Iscariot. Crisp white shirt, purple vest and pants freshly ironed, Maxwell radiated malice and disgust just as much as he radiated cowerdance. His long silver hair fell to his waist and was unruly, combed neatly back and held in place by some sort of golden cuff. Like Anderson, a silver cross swung in full view on his person, and like Anderson, the only thing stopping me from cutting up his pretty-boy face, was my direct orders not to spill blood. '_Yeah well, You can't really consider me a heretic you slimy snake..._' I thought to myself. Alucard was apparently reading my thoughts, if the smirk that lit up his face was any indication, as he looked at me, trying to hold in his laughter.

"The only heretics here-" Alucard began before Integra spoke over him, Seething with barely concealed rage. "Enough!" Integra's hands slammed down on the table as she glared at all of us, as if we were children throwing a tantrum. "Sit down and shut up! We're not here to squabble like a bunch of spoiled brats." That seemed to make them pause as I slid from my stance, reaching down to straighten my vest with ease. Maxwell grumbled something to Anderson, as he moved to sit opposite of Integra, the two of them glaring daggers at each other as Anderson come towards me, ripping the bayonet from the wall and pausing to glare down at me from behind his glasses. I heartily returned the favor, even as he moved to stand behind Maxwell. It was good to see his arm had healed where I had almost ripped it off months earlier, but my attention returned to the door as I crushed the smoldering, spent cigarette in my hand, only to light up another. "Everyone's here, now who the hell are you?" Integra didn't even look up at me, too busy focusing on the Iscariot Bishop. "Not everyone has arrived. My Lord Rook is not yet present. However, I am-"

My words were cut off by a resounded explosion that rocked the building. It seemed we had an unwelcome guest.

* * *

**x-Richard von Falkenhorst's POV-x**

As I came to the end of the stairs, and to the hallways that lead to the meeting room, I smiled. The hallway was full of armed and ready guards from Hellsing and Iscariot, as well as some grunts, or Pawns, as Avértas would call them. I couldn't help the morbid grin that spread over my lips. Millennium was no army now, but how easily they, like their masters, forgot that an idea, even Nazism, would never die. I stepped back into the annex again, keeping myself hidden as the resounding snap of my fingers set off the hidden explosives that lined the hallway. In a flash of light, any fool who had been unfortunate enough to be stationed at the site, found himself incinerated. Dusting off my jacket, I stepped out of my hiding spot and surveyed the damage I had caused. Faint flames lined the rug and paintings in my path, bodies, blew to pieces, slumped against the walls streaked with red, it was perfection as I strolled casually down the red carpet.

Bodies and people burning alive, screaming in pain and suffering, the smell of charred flesh wafting through the air, it was a delicious reminder to me of a time long since passed. Someone grabbed my boot making me pause as I glanced down, looking at the half burnt remains of an Iscariot guard, staring up at me with his one good eye, seeking mercy. So I gave him mercy, by removing my boot from his grasp and stomping it right through what remained of his skull, before carrying on down my path. As I reach the doors of the meeting room, I thought back of the first time I saw my master, the Fuhrer himself. It was at his mountain retreat, Berchtesgaden.

I had asked him to command me, and explained that I was a willing soldier, willing to do anything my Fuhrer commanded of me. He looked to the sky, and pointed to a falcon that was flying through the air. _"You are like that falcon, Captain von Falkenhorst. You are my falcon. My eyes, my killer...my personal soldier. "_ He told me. It was that day, all of the SS and all of the Armed Forces of Germany knew me as the Falcon of Hitler. But my wings had been clipped by the Major for a time. But not now, no, now the world should know fear. Let Iscariot, Hellsing, and Avértas know and fear now. Millennium has returned, and would be lead by no less then The Falcon, Last Officer of the Last Battalion.

I paused just outside of the door, listening to the fools inside greet each other, and by the sounds of it, Anderson hadn't been too friendly about it either. I had to hold back my laugh as the Bishop scolded his actions. He obviously wanted to say more, but was cut off by Integra. I waited still.

_"Not everyone has arrived. My Lord Rook is not yet present. However, I am-"_

I could hear the Bishops voice through the door, but before he could finish I opened the door, and walked in, letting all eyes fall upon me. "_The Bishop of Avértas. Guten Tag. My name is Captain Richard von Falkenhorst, and I come in peace, representing Millennium._"

* * *

**A/N: **_Hands up for chapter two! How will the leaders react to the explosions that decimated their guards? How will they take to this new threat that has appeared before them? Who are the surviving members of Millennium? __You'll just have to keep reading to find out._

_Give a round of applause for** Lord Creator** for helping to co-write this story. He's been a huge help plot and story wise. Also give a round of applause for our wonderful **betareader catsvrsdogscatswin**. Thank you for taking the time to re-view this whole mess. I know my random cap's aggervate you :p_

**_Thanks for reading! Please Rate and review!_**


	3. The Chessboard, Prepared

**A/N:** _Hello! Welcome to chapter three! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, and I hope we the writers are keeping the characters true to character. This chapter the meeting finally commences and we delve more into what Avértas's is, as well as this new threat's reason for being there. Go back and re-read the second chapter for an extended fight flashback if you would like. That being said, also stay tuned for Hellsing: Bloopers_

**That being said: **We** do not own Hellsing, **We **do** own the OC's.

**Story style:** 2nd & 3rd person

_**Writers:**__ ArchNecromancer, Lord Creator_

_**Beta Readers: **__catsvrsdogscatswin_

* * *

**x-3rd POV-x**

Richard Von Falkenhorst was easily as tall as Father Anderson. He was dressed in his white summer SS uniform. An iron cross rested on his brest pocket, and the swastika on his arm was blazoned against the white of his uniform jacket. The Totenkopf (Skull and Crossbones Symbol) on his officer's cap, stared out at those in attendance, much like his cold blue eyes.

No one made any motions of movement. Everyone seemed surprised at the sudden intrusion, yet the spell seemed to break once he introduced himself.

**x- Richard's POV -x**

The looks on the faces of the Hellsing and Iscariot leaders were ones of shock, although, to their credit, the two contained that shock very well. But my eyes moved elsewhere, to the shadows where she stood. Silent as the grave. '_Ah yes...The best kept secret of Avértas.'_I thought with no small amount of wicked glee. After watching the Bishop for months, not even her true gender could escape my gaze. "Come into the light, Bishop. We are _all_ friends here, are we not?"

"Friends?! Peace?! You claim to come in peace, yet behind you _lie the flaming corpses of our guards_?!" Came the anger filled voice of Maxwell, growing in volume as he stood from his chair, slamming his hands down on the table. It amused me, seeing the Archbishop get so worked up over a few little peons. His violet eyes had shrunk to small dots, and I could tell he was on the verge of insane anger. He was always so easy to bait.

"He is loud, I have to agree with the papist. You Nazi swine. You killed over thirty men in that hallway, and over half of them were mine." Integra Hellsing's voice sounded calm, unless you caught the very edge of the razor-blade-sharp anger hidden under the strict tone she always used. She was not so easy to rile up.

Still, their Aces were just as on edge. Well, Anderson was at least. That damn pet vampire of Hellsing's was just sitting there laughing. Not that I could blame him. Still, I found my eyes wandering back to the immovable shadow who had yet to speak. It was her reaction I was interested in the most.

"Please, take a seat, Hauptstrumfuhrer*. The Rook will be with us, shortly." If it hadn't been the strain in her voice, or the tightening of her fingers, I would have missed that the Bishop, Arcana, was even upset. "But of course_ f_- Bishop...", Still, I wanted to call her _Fräulein_- I almost did, before I grinned wider and pulled my seat out. She seemed to know what I had almost let spill, and now her full attention was on me. Out of all of them, she seemed to grip the situation quickest. If I could kill their guards so easily as that, then I could just as easily kill them.

"Wait a minute, what gives you the _authority_ to invite this...this...bastard to sit among us?!" Maxwell's barely contained anger, amused me to no end.

* * *

**x-Arcana's POV-x**

This man, Richard, set my stomach up in knots, and not in a good way. I knew this whole thing had been a damn trap, and he only proved my point for me. I wanted to run through the hallways, find Libera, and point to the smug little Nazi boy and go, _"See?! See?! You should listen to me more often about these things!"_, but I didn't see much of a point in doing that. Especially not right now, after those damned explosions had went off. I didn't even know if the Rook was still alive, or if he had been blown to pieces along with our guards. For this Nazi's sake, he'd best pray for the former.

I was so focused on the swelling knot of fear and anger, I almost missed Maxwell's enraged question. As it was, my eyes finally turned from the door to glare balefully at Richard. "I have full authority in the Rooks absence, as the Bishop." Was my clipped reply. This only caused him to sputter, and sit back, looking at me like I'd grown two heads. I could feel Richards eyes roaming over my person, and it took everything I had not to squirm, or take his head clean off his shoulders. My eyes darted back to the door for a moment, only to see Integra's butler, Walter, I think it was, walk in holding a tray of tea and cups. He paused when he saw Richard, and I had to wonder what had happened between them, for the butler to give that sort of look to the Nazi.

"I'm afraid, Sir Integra, the guards we brought with us, stationed in the right wing, have all been killed. I would ask why, but I see the answer for myself." Walter C. Dornez. A true english butler and gentleman through and through. If he noticed me, he didn't say a word as he strode to the table and placed the tea tray down, beginning to set out the cups before pausing. "Oh dear, it seems I didn't bring enough cups with me. Shall I retrieve more, Sir?" He questioned Integra as his eyes warily watched Richard. "No, Walter. This will be fine." She said after a moment. I could easily see Maxwell becoming far more irritated that I hadn't answered his question. "My Lord doesn't drink tea, nor do I. You've brought more then enough cups." I pointed out easily, my eyes slowly sliding back to the Nazi, sizing him up.

"You insolent wretch, you _dare_ ignore my question?" Maxwell's hands thumped back onto the table as my brow twitched. _'I would give anything, to get out of this right now.'_ I hissed inside my thoughts as I turned to face him. "I am the Bishop." I stated simply, like it explained everything. This only caused him to grow more irritated with me, and caused Walter to pause. The Hellsings _seemed_ to get what I was trying to say, at least.

"_You heathen sow!_ You are no Bishop, I see no robes, and I'm sure you are not listed anywhere in the Vatican archives as a_ priest!_" He spat, clearly offended I called myself a Bishop. I slowly placed my fingertips to my forehead, and spat the spent cig out on the floor with a low growl. Alucard simply laughed, muffling a chuckle with the back of his hand as Integra sipped her tea, choosing to ignore us. Anderson crossed his arms over his chest as he looked me over. "Aye, I'm sure your no priest, lad, you dress more like ah' butler, and don't seem ta care for th' lords work." He spoke cautiously, seemingly just as confused as the fuming Archbishop. Inwardly, I groaned in exasperation.

"I see I'm going to have to _educate_ you_ fine specimens_ of the Papal Order..." I muttered lowly, as I opened my mouth to speak, Richard cut me off. "The Order of Avértas, is, like a game of chess to say the least." My brow twitched as I slowly stepped out of the shadows, glaring daggers at the boy as my fingers twitched. His grin only grew as I approached him, and I picked up where he left off. "You have our Leader, the **King** who issues the orders, Then you have The **Rook**-" I had to bite my lip as Richard cut me off again.

"Who hands the orders out, and is basically like Sir Integra here, he _or she_...is the acting leader." Richard lingered on the word _she_, and it wasn't missed by anyone as his cold, mocking grin grew more. I could tell Alucard had stopped laughing, and was watching the two of us intently, as I now stood only a few steps away from the Nazi, who was sitting with his legs crossed and leaning against the side of the chair.

"Then you have the Bishops- We are the Aces, much like Alucard and yourself, Father Anderson-" I began again, only to be cut off one more as my fingers twitched roughly against my palms. He seemed to realize how close I was to abandoning my orders and going after him- and the bastard was baiting me to do it, too. "The **Bishops** command the soldiers, they give the orders and take charge of the battlefield. Out there, they are the _leaders_." He actually taunted me with the word _'leader'_, as he fished around in his coat pocket for a lighter, and stuck some kind of cigar between his lips. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Walter step closer to Integra as Anderson's hands moved into his coat sleeves, standing over Maxwell, who had pressed up against his seat. The charged atmosphere was thick, and almost suffocated as I struggled not to cut off this insolent wretches tongue for mocking me. Alucard's grin grew by the second as he heard my knuckles crack.

"The **Knights** defend the compound, and are your general Officers, and the **Pawns** are-" I slowly began again, and he spoke over me as he exhaled a slow cloud of smoke, clicking the lighter shut. "Your general grunts, foot soldiers, and staff." He finished for me, as he fully turned his attention to me, with the largest, condescending grin on his face I'd ever seen. I felt my blood boil, and didn't notice my hand moving up in the air until Alucard spoke, "What about the _**Queen**_?"

The question took me a second to comprehend as I paused to blink slowly, the tension in the air suddenly diffused, as our attention turned to him. He chuckled, and repeated the question. "I said, what about the Queen?", Alucards voice was chiding, as if speaking to a misbehaving child, and I sighed, fishing around my pocket for a second before pulling out a cigarette. "A **Queen**, in chess, has _full_ command of the board. Moving_ horizontally, vertically,_ _and diagonally,_ correct?" I asked slowly as I inhaled the nicotine, slowly feeling my frazzled nerves come back down to a more manageable level. "Mm, yes, that sounds correct." Walter answered after a moment, before I continued, giving a dark glare to Richard out of the corner of my eye, to which he only smirked sheepishly.

"**Bishops** move _diagonally,_ while** Rooks** move _horizontally and vertically_. Put a Rook and a Bishop together, and you get a **Substitute Queen**, for all intents and purposes." I finished lightly, as my hip rested against the table edge faintly. "So, you and this 'Rook' are the commanders of this...Avértas?" Maxwell questioned slowly, as if he understood, but was making sure. I had been about to answer him when Richard spoke next.

"Good to see that Iscariot is lead by_ someone_ who can at least think _more_ then the last one." I had to keep from snorting my amusement as Maxwell paused, with his tea halfway to his mouth, and his brow twitching. Now he was the one who looked like he was about to blow a fuse and kill us all. My sides twitched with concealed mirth, and I could see Integra hiding her own grin at the comment behind the pretense of lighting a cigar, but it did nothing to hide the smirk on her lips afterward. Alucard's grin split even wider as Anderson's jaw dropped for a moment, working it up and down as if he couldn't remember how to speak. Walter only coughed into his hand. "Now Wai't just a bloody minute there, ya heath'en bas'tard!" It took all I had not to loose it at the Irish paladins incredulous tone. Thankfully I was saved by Rooks voice as he closed the door behind him.

"I do say, someone's set the hall on fire. Sorry it took me so long to return, I had to take the long way around." My eyes turned to Libara as he dusted off his dark grey vest and black slacks, adjusting the red tie on his throat, as he brushed his sandy blonde hair back. Cut short, and held down by gel, although it did nothing to stop the ends from flaring out over his shoulders, his blue eyes looked us over with a slow grin spreading across his face. He fingered the cuffs of his white, button down dress shirt, as he flexed his fingers slightly. Two silver rings rested on his hand, both on his middle fingers. The first, was simple, with a dark blue sapphire overlaid in ivy, and the other was the sigil ring of our group: Avértas.

Libera's smile was friendly as he passed me, pausing to lay a hand against my shoulder as he walked to his seat, and waiting as I pulled it out for him with a slight bow at the waist before standing beside him, leaning my hip against the armrest. He was taller then me by a good foot, as I was only 5'6''. "Now then." He spoke as he snapped everyone to attention, radiating an aura of calm control, yet peace. "Shall we begin?" I had to admire the fact that the smile never left his face, even as chaos started to erupt around us, when the meeting finally began.

* * *

**x-3rd Pov-x**

With the players all assembled, here, in this tiny meeting room, they began. Once the Rook had returned to the room, Richard took the opportunity to remove his cap and white overcoat, sitting back with a cup of tea he snagged from Walter, before lighting a rather sweet smelling Cuban Cigar. Arcana had not relaxed at all since the Nazi had entered the room, it was very obvious she was on edge to all who even glanced her way. Nothing the SS Hauptstrumfuhrer tried made the Bishop any less wary of him.

The room was filled to the brim with the apprehension and sheer raw power of the two individuals who dared not glance away from each other. Arcana, because she was sure the Nazi would take advantage of the moment, and Richard, because he didn't trust the woman not to rip him to shreds, even if she did have orders. Due to the climbing tension between the two, Walter, Alucard, and Anderson had not relaxed either, the vampire's fingers twitching under his red coat to draw his guns and protect his master at all costs. Anderson, was much the same, his large hands resting tightly on the back of Maxwell's chair. Integra and Enrico didn't outwardly show their apprehension, their guards doing well enough to hide it themselves.

* * *

**x-Richard's POV-x**

'Well, that was fun.' I thought to myself. The little battle of words with Fräulein Bishop had been entertaining, the most fun I'd had in the past few months! Well, that wasn't true, stealing from the Vatican's vault of Holy Artifacts had also been fun, but that was different. This was something else entirely. 'Now if I had found what I was looking for...Well, it doesn't matter anymore.', I mused to myself as I crossed my leg over my knee, sipping the still warm tea in my hands. 'Mm...if only I had something sweet to enjoy this with...Well, I'd ask the Fräulein, but no doubt she'd take off mein head!', the thought almost had me laughing, as it was, I couldn't stop the wistful grin that spread over my face.

The looks that the Bishop had been sending me were priceless. So angry, and filled with fire and challenge, it was delightful. It almost made me want to bait her more, to see how far I could push the little Fräulein. But those were thoughts for later, the meeting had began. I took one last drink of the tea before sitting it down in the saucer provided before turning my attention to the Rook. "I think, I should begin with what Avértas is. To be frank, unlike Iscariot or Hellsing, we are a small private organization charged with recovering objects deemed dangerous to the mortal world. These objects, are artifacts, such as the Nail of Helena." He paused here, as he said something to the Bishop who touched his shoulder and seemed to ask a question. My eyes never left her, just as hers never left me. It was a war all it's own, a staring contest of sorts. I was jolted out of my thoughts as Maxwell asked a question.

"So you say. Why do you collect said, artifacts?" His accent was thick, and I had been expecting the Rook to answer, but it was the Bishop who spoke. "The same reason you exterminate all things supernatural: they are a threat to the people of the world, the church, and the Queen herself." This only caused Maxwell to sputter as he glared at Arcana. "I do not think my question was addressed to you, protestant heathen! We, Iscariot take care of anything that threatens his Holiness, and as such we determine what is and is not a threat! I will not sit here and be told by some...some...heretical pig sow how to do my job!" Even I could see how quickly he was causing the Bishops temper to rise.

"Shut up, Papist. We didn't come here to argue, although, if you insist on doing so, I'm sure my Master wouldn't argue if I silenced your noisy raving." Alucard spoke, I could see that insane grin slowly spreading across his face as he lightly tilted his head to train one of his crimson eyes on the Archbishop. Although I was no longer part of Iscariot, I could feel my body tense at the threat. "Alucard." Sir Hellsing's voice held back slight irritation but the warning tone was loud and clear. Enrico looked like he was about to say something else by the look on his furious face, before I felt the table jump considerably. My eyes turned back to see the Bishops attention was now fully on Maxwell as he seemed to shrink under her silver gaze. That cold fire that burned within their depths was unrivaled, even by the inferno's of hell itself in that moment. I could hear the shaking strain in her voice, I could taste the tension in the air that radiated off her just as I could smell the cigarette smoke she exhaled.

"First, you Catholic bastard, I am not protestant, I answer to no god or higher being of power you fanatics seem to go foaming at the mouth over. Second, If you ever disrespect my commander again I will rip that slimy tongue right out of your mouth and shove it up your-Mmph!" Her voice had gotten increasingly vicious as it increased in the volume of rage before the Rooks hands closed firmly over her mouth to cut off the sentence before it could be finished. Even as she dug her nails into the mans arm, struggling in his grip, the message in her eyes seemed to get the point across. I almost felt sorry for Maxwell, having to sit under the heat of that gaze, as it was, the Archbishop seemed to shrink against his seat and had paled considerably, so much so, that Anderson's hands had tightened on the back of the chair, causing the wood to crack. Though, I couldn't tell if it was due to the rage he felt as Arcana spoke to his master in such a way, or because she had denounced god in front of him.

I looked back in time to see her shake the Rook off of her and pin him with that same withering gaze before she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Either way, she was proving to be amusing. I cast a glance over at the Hellsing's, and as expected, Alucard's grin had only grown larger, and he seemed to have his gaze fixated on Arcana, probably because of the fiery pride she had displayed, but the way he was watching her didn't sit well with me. It was as if he was a starving man looking at his next meal. The Hellsing woman didn't even bother to hide her growing smirk or amusement as she puffed away at her own cigar, and the butler, remained politely smiling. The Angel of Death always was hard to read.

"I apologize, that will not happen again. But, my Bishop is correct, you don't seem to understand the exact threat these object pose to our world. You call them Holy, when they are in fact cursed. Not all Artifacts are inherently bad, some are quite the opposite. However, like with humans, once in the wrong hands, they become corrupt. It is much safer to destroy them to prevent that from happening. Among the artifacts-" Here he was cut off my Maxwell again, who couldn't seem to contain himself from the boiling rage that had turned his face an unhealthy shade of purple. The only thing keeping him in his seat, was Father Anderson's hands as he erupted.

"YOU WOULD DARE DESTROY THE HOLY RELICS?! YOU HEATHEN! YOU VILE SWINE SPAWNED FROM THE DEEPEST-" He started, seeming to foam at the mouth as he tried to get at the Rook who had paused, his smile finally gone as he regarded the man with calm, cold eyes. Maxwell's tirade was short lived as I felt a faint slither over my hand before the teacup shattered under my fingers. Clean cut shards spilled the remainder of my tea onto the table as Arcana rested her backside against the table. Arcana didn't even flinch, only turned to pin the Archbishop with one eye, her pupil had shrunk to little more then a slit as she muttered around the cigarette filter. The butler tensed suddenly as he regarded her warily, and Maxwell had paled again before seeming to get himself under control. Integra's sharp gaze one again rested on Arcana as the Rook continued.

"Yes, well then. As I was saying, we classify Artifacts into several categories, but the most important ones are: Harbinger, Miracle, Enchantment, and No-Threat. Or Class H, M, E or Zero. Harbinger level artifacts, such as the Nail of Helena, are to be destroyed, most Miracle artifacts are relatively safe, but still too powerful for humans to handle, and are usually sealed away. Enchantment Artifacts are usually left alone, as they do little more then enhance a human in some way. Zero levels are no threat and are left alone." He finished simply, seeming to wait for the question held behind everyone's lips. Finally, Sir Hellsing asked it.

"You seem to know a lot about these...Artifacts. How do you determine which ones are dangerous? I'm also curious about these...'Enhancing artifacts.'" One would have been blind to have not noticed the wheels turning in her head. Power was such a fickle thing, so easily humans were swayed by it, and here, Avértas was, dangling information before everyone's noses. Something that made me ill, as I couldn't do much without a few bargaining chips of my own.

"I'll let Arcana answer that." The Rook spoke simply, as he leaned back in his chair to clear his throat. At first, I didn't think the Fräulein was going to cooperate, but she seemed to come around after a moment.

"I can't tell you how we find or classify them, as it would be a breach of security on our part. But I can answer the second part of your question. Enchantment levels do just that. they seem to...bond to a person of their choosing if they posses certain qualities to their liking. These artifacts almost seem...to posses a living will of their own. An example, I suppose, would be the tale of Caledfwlch, or Excalibur, if you aren't familiar with Gaelic. Excalibur was said to give whoever wielded it immortality, and superb combat prowess. By determining that, we can assume it is an Enchantment level. Over the years, we've found that myths and legendary items, weren't so mythic after all..."

For the first time since Arcana had scared him into silence, Maxwell spoke. "So, if what you are telling me is correct...you are saying the Holy Grail may actually exist?!" He sounded far too excited at the prospect, but he didn't seem to catch the glance Arcana shared with the Rook.

"Did, exist."

It felt as if all air had been sucked out of the room as the Bishop exhaled, and I could hear the expression on Maxwell's face shatter like a broken plate.

It took everything I had not to die of laughter right then and there.

* * *

**x-Arcana's POV-x**

I was seriously starting to consider disobeying my orders not to spill blood as that impudent Iscariot leader exploded in a furry of rage. It took all of father Anderson's weight to pin the Archbishop down to the table, and even then he was still struggling, as he tried to get at me, screaming insults at the top of his lungs about all manner of things. I was surprised Libera hadn't pulled out the after mentioned sword and took his head clean off his shoulders with it. But then, that was my lord. Always calm and collected, even in battle. It was why Excalibur had choose him as it's host, after all. Not that it improved his swordsmanship any better, but it did make him harder to kill, unless he got decapitated. Yes, it was true Libera never seemed to get upset, but the Archbishops tirade must have really gotten to him, as he was actually drinking tea for once. Glancing around the room, I could see that Alucard was doing his best to contain his jovial laughter, even if he was bent over double, shaking from head to toe. Sir Hellsing herself had a nice red tinge to her cheeks as her grin grew even wider, and even the Butler seemed to be amused at the whole event. "Master, can we keep him?" I heard the vampire ask Sir Hellsing, laughter spilling out into his voice followed by a strained "No." before a loud thump on the table had my eyes looking over to the knocked out Maxwell and the panting Anderson who was groaning into his palm, as if he'd hit his head on something. "Ya' bloody heathens...how'd ya' go an get 'im upset like tha'? Why?" He seemed to whine, which caused me to shrug my shoulders as he sat down.

"Shall we resume the meeting?" I asked, quite tired of the whole event, but the faster we got it over with, the faster I could go home and forget about this whole mess. I heard Anderson groan tiredly. "Please and thank ya'." the Irishman muttered as I rolled my shoulders. My eyes darted to Richard, who had been oddly quiet during all of this, but one look at his grin and I had to suppress a shudder. He was enjoying all of this. I motioned for Libera to continue. "Well then. Now that the basics are out of the way. In short, we, unlike Hellsing and Iscariot, hunt down the things that create monsters, though we've recently taken up hunting down monsters as well. These artifacts are dangerous, some of them, we don't even know what powers they posses, other then using them would bring about something far worse then war, perhaps even worse then judgement day itself...So, truly, we are on the same side in the end." He admitted gently, trying to convince them that we didn't pose a threat to them, unless they had an artifact in their possession. "That doesn't explain why your friend there, attacked me." Alucard stated simply, causing me to stiffen. Libera paused as he sat back in his chair to clasp his hands together, looking up at me with a tilt to his head before arching his brow, waiting for me to explain. I sighed.

"I do apologize for that, but I did tell you I wasn't there to fight you, yet you insisted on jumping in. I was after the Artifact Father Anderson had in his possession at the time. The Nails of Helena are the second most dangerous artifact, next to the Apple of Discord or The Iron Crown of Lombardy. We've already destroyed those two artifacts, meaning Two of the three Nails have already been destroyed. The final Nail was in Anderson's possession that day, but it was lost during the battle. Since we haven't had any reports of a monster made of thorns wreaking havoc, it's safe to assume it hasn't been found, or it was destroyed." I pointed out lightly as I pushed off the table, moving to light another smoke. "How do ya' know wha' it even does, lad?" I stiffened, despite not meaning to do so. My breath stilled as I forced my body not to tremble at the memory, forcing myself to repress it. "Because I've witnessed what happened to those who use that abomination." And that was all I said as I stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I needed air. The weight of those memories were crushing me as I all but ran outside to greet the rain.

* * *

**x-Richard's pov-x**

"Awee, did you have to upset the Bishop?" I asked sarcastically as I tapped the ashes off my cigar and re-lit it. During the whole meeting, I had noticed the leaders hadn't paid me much heed, and the room had become tense for other reasons, shifting the focus off of me, and onto the situation at hand. It was also apparent the Rook wasn't trying to offend Millennium by not including them in his explanation. This, was part of the Rooks nature, and his orders not to scorn potential allies. Although, if Maxwell had a say in it, Iscariot would probably be off hunting down any Artifacts they could find and killing any and all Avértas members they came across. 'But still...' I thought as I inhaled the sweet smoke of the cigar. 'Whoever the King is, he or she, has some obvious forms of good judgement.' Especially when pairing the calm and collected Rook with the passionate and wild Bishop. She was beginning to remind me of a wolf, wild and untamed, kept on a short leash, unable to be free...Unlike myself.

I sat back as I studied the remaining members, ignoring whatever else the Rook was saying, as the object of my attention had left the room quite hurriedly. Something about how the King had sent them here to explain their actions, and why they were after the nail. I noticed the Archbishop was stirring, but didn't pay any more mind to him as my thoughts drifted. I was brought back from my thoughts by another of Maxwell's outbursts.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T RETURN THE NAIL OF HELENA?!"

I truly had to laugh inside. 'Maybe he isn't as smart as I'd thought.' It almost made me chuckle, seeing how quickly he lost his temper. The whole ordeal was funny, especially when I knew where the object he so desired was located...

**x-Flashback-x**

The battle was more of less over, the corpses in the streets numbered in the millions, if not thousands. Blood ran through the streets like rivers, the bodies of Millennium, Hellsing, and Iscariot's were everywhere, slain by Alucard's familiars. The air itself smelled of blood and death. Wit the fires everywhere, it almost reminded me of the Auschwitz concentration camp, to which I had visited many times, becoming friends with the Commandant. The Commandant then introduced me to Dr. Mengele, and through him, I met The Major. It had been much more simple then, and then I was a Captain in the most feared force on earth.

But not, in this place of London burning, something my Führer had wanted...it was almost sacrilege to me, to see and stand among a ruined London that the Major had brought about...and for his own simple reasons of wanting nothing more then war, chaos, and destruction. The world was indeed better off without him, and I was quite happy that the Draculina, Alucard's fledgling, had finished him.

I continued to walk the streets until my boot hit against a rather curious object. A brown, oblong box, with the seal of Section XIII on it. I knew exactly what it was, and I didn't hesitate to take it. I picked it up, and re-wrapped it in a small swastika flag I had found before it had hit the ground. With it firmly wrapped, I hid it on my person and left London to a secret safe house I knew in Ireland, taking the prize of the battle, The Nail of Helena, with me.

**x-End flashback-x**

Truly, it all almost caused me to laugh, how they were squabbling about one simple artifact. Even if it was one of the most powerful. My eyes slowly drifted shut, before they snapped open again as the Fräulein reappeared, seeming to have calmed down from whatever had been eating her. Perhaps, she had just needed some air away from all the chaos building up in the room. Either way, she seemed far more at ease now, even when she stiffened up once Maxwell started to scream at her again, before Anderson drug him out of the room with a yelled apology that they were headed back to Italy.

I had no doubt that they would be reporting to the Pope on the goings on that occurred. Either way, it was much easier to breathe once the Archbishop was gone, and I glanced up to see the Rook and Sir Integra discussing something. It seemed the meeting had come to a close with Iscariot's departure. I almost felt like I could relax, it was so peaceful. Ah yes, it was much more pleasant in the room, but I had grown bored, and was about to change that.

"Ah, this has been a good talk we all had, I am glad to have been a part of it." I started easily as I twirled the cigar in my fingers, startling The Rook and Sir Hellsing from their discussion. Rook paused, and looked over at me, seeming at a loss for words for a moment. "We were happy to have such a polite member of Millennium here as well. My apologies for not including you sooner." The Rook was always the polite one among the group. Something I had learned from watching the Bishop over the past few weeks. "And we must thank Sir Integra for her hospitality in her native country. Danke Fräulein Sir Integra. And the tea was wonderful, Herr Dornez."

This seemed to shock Integra for a moment, before she gave a slight nod of her head in his direction, confusion settling on her face. Walter, ever the gentleman, bowed at the wait in acknowledgement. Throughout it all, the Bishop was slowly getting more tense, and Alucard seemed to sense it as he watched her. It took everything I had not to grin.

"Und _Fräulein Arcana_?" She froze right then and there. I couldn't even see her breathe as her eyes slowly got bigger and bigger. Even the Rook froze in his seat, an action missed by no one in the room. "_Fräulein_ Arcana, I _must_ thank you as well." I spoke lightly, hardly able to contain my mirth seeing her shoulders and body shake. I knew it would only take a little more baiting before she broke her orders.

"You provided such a sight for sore eyes. Your beauty was wonderful to see, Fräulein. So great, I can easily see why _Herr Captain_ took interest in you. So let us see your beauty, _Fräulein_. Let all see it."

That was all it took before she lost herself to a fury of rage, and vaulted herself over the table at me, even as the rook lunged to catch her, and missed. It was to my advantage however, as rage blocked her mind to the fact she could have easily sliced me to paces with her wires from a distance. As she lunged, I stood, kicking the chair back behind me, and hearing a resounding crack against the wall, as I released a holy bayonet from my shirt sleeve, making a quick cut across her chest, which split open her shirt and binding to show her true gender as she tumbled to the floor behind me, using her hand to hold her shirt closed.

I expected her to come after me again, before I felt the bayonet shatter in my hands, jumping backwards from another swipe headed towards me from her wires. I couldn't keep the grin off my face at this point as she lunged after me, only to be tackled down by Rook at the last second and pinned with her arms behind her back. In a parting gesture, as I grabbed my coat and hat, I blew her a mocking kiss before lunging out the door, in time to hear the sound of gunshots splinter the wood behind me.

I could still hear her angry screams echoing down the hallway after me. It only served to make me grin all the more.

* * *

**x-Arcana's POV-x**

I had launched myself at the bastard as soon as the words left his lips. My eyes glanced down, and caught a glance at his hands, in that moment I couldn't see anything except for the color red, couldn't hear anything, except for the blood pounding in my ears. I wanted to murder this pig more then I'd wanted to kill Alucard during our fight those few months ago. Everything shut down as I lunged for his throat, fully intending to rip it out with my bare teeth, or hands. Whichever got a hold of it first. The next thing I felt, was cold air against my chest, and a stronger, warmer body pushing me into the hard ground. I'd overshot my lunge, and made to go after him again, but my lord was holding me down quite insistently, to the point I couldn't stop the snarl of frustration ripping from my chest. I wanted to get at him, and kill him, and then bring him back just to kill him again.

"_Liberatas Von Rasputin_, you **will** get off of me this instant so I can kill that treacherous snake!" I snarled slowly as I twisted and bucked my body under Liberas strong frame. He was pinning my fingers and wrists down so I didn't cut him up, as I struggled to go after that damn Nazi. Richard von Falkenhorst would pay with every strand of tissue in his body, I would make sure of it._ 'But before I can...'_ I felt the growl echoing out of my chest as I twisted and bucked wildly. Libera was doing well to hold on, and he didn't seem he was letting go anytime soon either. I bucked wildly, muttering curses for what seemed like hours, before I finally fell still as I gasped for air, dimply registering the laughing man in red. "For the love of Christ, Arcana, you almost broke orders!" Libera begin. "Screw my orders, that bloody Nazi bastard knows! And if he knows, our security's been compromised!" I growled back, causing Libera to actually pause, as I pushed myself up on my shoulders slightly. "If he knows what my gender is, he knows more then he should. We'll have to move the facility again." I pointed out slowly as i began to calm down, wiggling a little more under him to show it was alright to get up. Richard was probably long gone by now, so there was no point in me going after him. After Libera slid off my back I sat up, not caring about the fine, short 'V' rip down my shirt showing my cleavage. It didn't show too much, but it still wasn't a comforting thought that'd i'd been exposed. If he'd cut any lower, I really would have killed him.

As a member of the fairer sex, it was actually quite hard to tell what gender I was when I bound my chest, and wore the right clothes. A small C sized chest was easier to bind then a larger C, and I was lucky enough to fall just between B and C, it made dealing with my wires much less painful when I landed on them, or had to spread them over my chest. Aside from the slight curve at my waist, normally, I really did appear to be androgynous, both a blessing and a curse. But sitting there, on the floor with one knee raised and my wrist laying on my knee-cap, it was painfully obvious I was a female, and not just because of my chest. The illusion of being either sex only worked with a bound chest. My attention turned back to Libera.

"You're right...we will have to move the base again...Sir Hellsing?" Libera questioned slightly as he helped me to my feet, glancing over to Alucard who was tucking his gun back into his red coat, grinning like the cat who drank the cream as he looked me over. I scowled at him. Another reason I tended to keep my chest bound. "Yes, Libera, wasn't it?" My attention turned back to Sir Integra, though I noticed the butler watching me warily. I honestly don't know why, after all, we were related. '_Not that...he knows that...'_ I reminded myself with a frown, before pressing my hip against the tables edge and returning my attention to Libera and Integra.

"It seems circumstances have changed, We will gladly offer our services to the Hellsing Organization any time they are requested. However..." Libera paused, a frown creasing his brow. "It seems our security has been compromised, so, may I ask you to provide lodging within your compound until we can move?" The way he said it, and looked at her with seemingly sad, pleading eyes almost made me giggle. It probably would have if I weren't so venomously angry still. It seemed Integra was considering Liberas proposal in full. "I don't see why not. Avertas will prove to be quite useful in helping to deal with the remainder of those FREAKs, and the quicker we get rid of them, the better off we will be. That being said, you understand You'll be reporting to me during your stay?" She said after a moment, rolling a fresh cigar between her fingers, as I kept my head down, digging my nails into the table. "But of course. Sir Hellsing, might I trouble you for a ride back to London then, to the Hellsing Estate?" Libera asked cordially. I could hear the charm in his voice as he asked Integra for a ride. He really was trying to charm the Master of Hellsing. Either way, the question seemed to throw her off guard. "I suppose, yes." She muttered after a moment. "Splendid! Let us depart! Arcana, you will go back to the compound and prepare for the move, post haste." He said as he moved to collect his things, pausing to lay a hand on my shoulder, he lowered his voice so I could hear.

"Make sure to _weed_ our beloved _Garden_ while you're there. We can't have _any snakes_ slithering into Eden, now, can we?" He said with a seemingly innocent tilt of his head that gave me chills, I could hear the warning question in his voice. I numbly nodded my head as he passed me with a chuckle. "Excellent, Right this way then, Sir Hellsing." He called. I waited for a moment until they had all left the room, with Libera prattling on about some thing or another, the butler seemingly with a headache, and Alucard, being Alucard.

After they left, I leaned heavily on the table, shaking with the full force of my rage. I could hear the faint drips of my tears hitting the mahogany, but I couldn't see enough to tell where they landed. I felt nothing but pure, utter hatred for the Nazi in that moment. Why? Not because he had baited me into disobeying my lords orders- Well, that was a part of it too, nearly all of it. But the other reason. The reason even Libera hadn't noticed, and I had only noticed as I attacked him. The rings on his fingers, the rings of our two dead comrades. The rings of The Right Rook and The Left Bishop. They were like mine and Libera's sigil rings, but...Instead of sapphires, rubies glittered over their sigils. Rubies redder then blood. I knew now, more then ever, that our other Rook and Bishop were dead. And even worse? That bastard had their rings. "...I swear to the heavens, I will kill that Nazi swine."

It took me a few more minutes to calm down and clean up the room, turn off the lights, and lock the doors. By the time I stepped foot outside, the rain had stopped and the night had stepped in to begin it's waltz. I inhaled slowly, smelling rain and wet earth as I closed my eyes and relaxed for a moment. My fingers twitched as I stepped down into the gravel driveway, tucking my hands into my pockets as I began walking back to the compound. Oh yes, if we had snakes in our midst, it would do well to quickly cut off it's head.

Silver wires glinted between my fingers.

I was going to do just that.

* * *

**A/N: **_That's chapter three! Things are really heating up! So what do you all think? Should there be an official pairing? What kinds of pairings would you like to see in our story? What kinds of plots do you all like? Is there anyone you would like to see more of?_

_Hauptstrumfuhrer: The actual SS name for Richards rank, it was equal to that of a Captain in the German Army during WWII_

_Give us your thoughts and feedback! Until next time!_


End file.
